United Kingdom
3 Mobile UK Default data rate * 30p per MB More information Data feature packs * 120MB valid for 1 day for 50p * 500MB valid for 7 days for £2.50 * 1GB valid for 30 days for £5 When data is used up you are free to buy another pack without waiting until the end of the previously bought add on pack. After data add on is used up charges revert to 30p per MB if another add on is not bought. More information Fair use policy See data feature packs subsection for data limits, 3 Mobile allow data to be used for any use, including video streaming or VOIP (eg skype). Availability Purchase from a 3 Mobile store for £10 which includes £10 credit, also available online. Extra credit can be bought from anywhere displaying the green 'top up' logo. SIM sizes Mini SIMs as standard. Micro SIMs may be available on request, (mini SIMs are able to be cut down to micro SIM size). Frequency * WCDMA 2100 Tethering Yes. T-Mobile UK Default data rate £1 / day. See link for more information. Data feature packs *5 days: £2.5. *1 month: £5. *6 months: £20. See link for more information. Fair use policy The default data rate comes with a fair use limit of 40 MB a day. The 5 days, 1 month and 6 months have a limit of 1 GB. Availability T-Mobile SIMs can be purchased in their own shops SIM sizes Mini SIMs exist. Micro SIM availibility unknown. Frequency * GSM 1800 * WCDMA 2100 Tethering Yes (tested with a Nexus One / Froyo). O2 UK Default Data Rate £3 / MB. See Simplicity T&C for more information. Data feature packs Choose an "Allowance" on receipt of SIM. The cost shown below is deducted from your Top-Up balance. *£10: 500MB + Unlimited texts. *£15: 500MB + Unlimited texts + 100 minutes. *£20: 500MB + Unlimited texts + 300 minutes. Further data allowance is available in the form of a "Web Bolt-On": £7.50 for 500MB. Text "WEB" to 21300. Fair use policy Unclear. The terms and conditions state that there is an excessive use policy, but not how much or for how long. Availability O2 Simplicity SIMs can be purchased from O2's website or from an O2 store. SIM sizes Mini SIMs available. Micro SIMs can be ordered for Simplicity customers, but are not yet readily available in-store. Frequency * GSM 900 * GSM 1800 * WCDMA 2100 Tethering Unknown. ASDA Mobile Default Data Rate 20p / MB. Data feature packs There are no packs or plans. Just one flat rate. Fair use policy Unclear. Availability Can be purchased online or from select ASDA supermarkets. SIM sizes Stock standard SIMs. Network information Branded as ASDA - Uses Vodafone network. Frequency * GSM 900 * GSM 1800 * WCDMA 2100 Tethering Unknown Virgin Mobile Default data rate 30p / day Data feature packs *1 month: £5. See this page for more information. Fair use policy The default data rate comes with a fair use limit of 25 MB a day. The 1 month data pack has a limit of 1 GB. Availability Virgin mobile SIMs can be ordered online for free or in shops. SIM sizes unknown. Frequency * GSM 1800 * WCDMA 2100 (uses T-Mobile network) Tethering unknown GiffGaff Default data rate * 100 MB per day, free until October 2010 * 20p per MB to 2.5MB capped at 50p per day up to 30 MB, then 20p / MB for further usage that day. Data feature packs *1 month: £10. unlimited data, unlimited texts, 100 minutes voice (special offer £5 during August 2010) See this page for more information. Fair use policy The free data until Oct 2010 has a fair use limit of 100 MB a day. The 1 month data pack is explicitly unlimited. Availability GiffGaff SIMs can be ordered online for free. SIM sizes Stock standard SIMs. Tethering no